


Frozen Assets (Chris Evans x Reader)

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, captainofherheart, chris evans fanfic - Freeform, chris evans fluff, chris evans rpf, chris evans x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: You and Chris have a snowball fight while clearing off your car after dinner





	Frozen Assets (Chris Evans x Reader)

A storm had moved in while you and Chris were inside a restaurant enjoying dinner after a long day of Christmas shopping, and, by the time you came outside, it was a winter wonderland. The snow was clinging to the Christmas lights adorning the trees, creating a gorgeous and colorful glow. Everywhere you looked was a fresh blanket of white. 

The two of you went to the car and you started the engine to get the windows defrosted.  You then pulled out a long snow brush and an old, smaller one you always kept in the car as a backup. Chris took one and together you began to clean the snow off the car. 

Surely it was an accident, the first time, when he pushed the snow across the roof with the long handled brush and dumped it all over you. You called out for him to watch it and shook yourself clean. You had just cleaned another section of your side, when another dumping of snow landed at your feet ...and you heard the giggle. 

“I’m going to get you for that!” You threatened, half playfully, half seriously (hey, it was freezing cold after all!) and you proceeded to form a big snowball as you skulked your way around the car. 

Before you could take your shot, Chris jumped up before you with a handful of snow and proceeded to drop it down the front of your shirt (since, like an idiot, you hadn’t bothered to zipper your jacket up all the way).  

You stood there in shock for a few moments, before the icy water registered against your nipples and you let out a yelp, unzipping the rest of the coat so you could shake out your chest. 

“You dick! That’s it, you’re a dead man!” You called out, looking up in time to see him backing up slowly, his hands held out in air as if in surrender, a giant smile plastered on his face. You grabbed snow off the car beside you and took off after him. 

Chris spun around, almost slipping in the process and that momentary wobble allowed you to catch up to him. You pulled the belt at the back of his pants and created enough of a gap between his jeans and his back to drop the handful of snow down the crack of his ass. 

“FUCK!! HOLY FUCKING CHRIST!!" He cried out as he jumped around spastically, yipping as the coldness hit new spots, all the while still laughing because he knew he deserved it. He shook his legs and ass, trying to get the snow to fall out of them. You had to lean against the car to hold yourself up as hysterical laughter took hold. 

He came over, caging you in, and you looked into his eyes.

“You owe me a tushy rub when we get home. My poor ass!”

“Me?!?! You started it! What about my poor tits?!”

“I can warm those up real quick for you,” he said, before leaning down to kiss you.

“Then what are we waiting for?” You asked, pushing him away a bit so you could get into the car. You made sure to grab another handful of snow and snuck it into the collar of his shirt before jumping behind the open door and quickly getting into the car. 

 


End file.
